Two Teams One Heart
by Katherine E. Frost
Summary: First, Tim gets transferred. Then, S.H.I.E.L.D gets interested in their case. What other surprises lie in store for our favorite NCIS team? (McNozzo)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: If I ever have both Stark and DiNozzo in the same scene and use "Tony" I will refer to them as Tony(a) and Tony(i). Tony(a)=Agent Tony(i)=Iron Man**

Tony took a sip of his drink as he watched Tim. He wasn't spying it just happened the corner just happened to be dark and have a good view of McGee. It wasn't like he had moved down a seat so he could get a good look at the girl Tim was flirting with, the couple next to him was getting a little too friendly. Anyways, Tony definitely wasn't noticing that Tim looked surprisingly attractive when he smiled. If Tony was a tiny bit jealous it was because Tim had managed to get a hot girl not of the ease that the girl talked with Tim. Okay, maybe Tony wasn't the best at lying to himself but he absolutely was not going to fake a case to get the girl away from Tim. With that thought Tony pressed the end call button and slipped his work cell into his pocket.

In truth Tony had been hoping to pick up a girl. When Tim had shown up however, Tony couldn't resist the opportunity for more things to tease Tim about. Then the girl (Tony refused to call her Tim's date) had shown up making Tony really wish he could read lips. Tim had embraced her like an old friend and then the talking started. That was an hour ago. Part of Tony wanted to give Tim a pat on the back for managing to keep a girl interested for that long, the other part wanted to drag the girl away from h- Tim. Then again they probably were talking about the latest technical thing. A tiny voice in Tony pointed out the girl was more Ziva-hot than smart-girl-hot.

Two minutes later Tony paid for his drink and left. If anyone asked him he would tell them he needed his beauty sleep thank you very much. You can't be a very special agent without work. However, Tony's heart told a different story. He wanted to be in the girl's place too much. The next day he would wish that he had talked to Tim, for that morning Tim was transferred effective immediately.

_Two months later_

Tony heard Abby's music before he even saw her lab. Normally he would've taken the elevator but he was hoping to avoid the new-team-member discussion. He could practically feel Gibbs waiting for him to get on it so he had no escape. Of course he could just stay in the bull pen but no matter how many agents walked through it felt empty.

The first thing that Tony saw when he stepped through the doorway was a huge picture of Tim. As always he had to fight back the storm of emotions threatening to spill out. The bone crushing hug wasn't helping either.

"Hey Abby," Tony croaked out. Not bothering to complain, Abby wouldn't let go until she wanted to anyway.

"Has Tim come back yet? What department did he transfer to? Why hasn't he called me yet? Has he called you?"

Tony waited for Abby to take a breath. "No, he's still an agent, I don't know, and no. He'd call you first so why ask." How Tony managed to cover up his ruefulness for his last statement he'd never know. When Ziva left he was sad. When Tim did, Tony felt heart broken.

Abby pulled back to pout. "I'll bet Tim's new boss won't let him call. Why hasn't Gibbs done anything?'

"I don't think he can Abbs," Tony said, trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice and gentleness in.

"He's Gibbs, of course he can! I can't believe that Gibbs would abandon Tim. What ever happened to 'No man left behind?'"

"Tim wasn't captured. He transferred." The moment it left Tony's mouth he knew he was in for it.

Abby gaze him a look that could've melted stone. "Ziva 'just transferred' to Mossad. When she dropped communication she was being tortured-" Abby's eyes widened. "You don't think-" She couldn't complete the sentence before she collapsed sobbing into Tony's chest.

"Common on Abby it's Tim. The worst that could happen to him is getting his identity stolen again or some genius show him up." Tony wasn't certain if he was trying to comfort her or himself.

"Or get attacked by a rabid dog," Abby sniffled.

"Which would turn out to be a cuddly misunderstood puppy."

Abby giggled.

The next moment Abby's music was replaced with a blaring horn. At the same time a rotating symbol took the place of Tim's picture. It flashed between blue and red.

"Nononono," Abby chanted as she ran to her computer. She began to type, her fingers a blur as they danced skillfully over her keyboard.

Tony's gaze flicked between the forensic scientist and the symbol. "What did you do, Abbs?"

"Nothing! I was just running the evidence from our case!" Abby gave up typing and started pacing the length of her work table. She look on her face was a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

Tony's gaze settled on the screen and didn't move as he hit speed dial on his work cell.

"Gibbs." Pause. "What the hell is that?"

Tony swallowed. "Boss, I think S.H.I.E.L.D. is interested in our case."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry it got done way after I wanted. I hope it was worth the wait!**

Tim leaned his back against the wall and let out a weary sigh. His life had been hard enough before he went undercover. Now, he had to dodge NCIS agents left and right all the while trying to keep the uneasy peace between Kat and Thor. Prideful lightning-throwing demigods and annoying warrior angels didn't mix well to start with. Naturally their peoples had to be warring for centuries to make it even harder. Tim had a break from his duty when Kat had gone back to her home world. The day she left he began his undercover assignment at NCIS.

Tim expected to be able to leave easily enough and indeed he had. He'd been recalled the night Kat had gotten back. Even the day before he left Tim had thought once he was out he could quickly move on. Not that he didn't care about his team from NCIS. He had known from the beginning it was temporary and thus tried not to get too emotionally invested in them. It would've worked just fine if it wasn't for Agent Everyone-loves-me-DiNozzo. Seriously, it was ridiculous how many people were charmed by him. It shouldn't have affected Tim; he was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent for Pete's sake!

The first thing Tim asked Kat was how to break Tony's spell. Her reaction: "You're in love McOverreactor." Kat could have mentioned that being away from Tony just would make his heart hurt. Okay, she might've but Tim went on a rant for the next hour about how he did _not_ love Tony. Unfortunately, the pain didn't go away either. Between that and his current case he was exhausted most of the time.

Eleven S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had died in the past three months. In that time they had found no leads whatsoever. The only thing that connected the victims was an inscribed broken arrow either burned or carved into them. So far the victim profile contained two words "S.H.I.E.L.D. agents." Not being able to narrow down who was safe next was driving everyone crazy.

A soft whine broke Tim's thoughts. Tim wasn't surprised to see Kat's dog when he opened his eyes. "I'm fine Saber."

The German-Sheppard-looking messenger gave him a look.

Tim cracked a smile. "I _will_ be fine."

Saber held the look a moment longer before lying down at Tim's feet. Okay, technically next to him. Tim was sitting on the ground. Saber let out a heavy sigh.

Tim raised an eyebrow. "Exhausted from your travels?" Tim wasn't overly surprised, even if Saber only technically needed an hour of sleep a week. Running from one corner of the universe to the other had to be exhausting. Saber was the only way for Kat and her people to communicate. Kat seemed to be sending and receiver messages non-stop. Tim didn't know why though. Whenever the topic came up Kat magically found something that needed their immediate attention.

Saber's tail wagged slightly. Yep, she was tired.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Saber opened one eye.

Tim hesitated. "Kat and you love each other right? Not like mates I mean, obviously, but like sisters but more so then-"

Tim cut himself off at Saber's glare. He wondered if Gibbs and Saber had attended the same glaring school. Both of their glares usually meant "Get to the point _now._" Only real difference was Saber couldn't fire him and Gibbs couldn't turn into a beast that could kill him with one swipe if he wanted to.

Tim took a deep breath before asking his real question. "How do you know she does?"

Saber looked Tim directly in the eyes. The messenger's eyes pulled him in until they were his whole world.

_Flash_

Tim stood beside Kat except she was much taller than him. He wasn't used to having to look up to meet her eyes. Strange smells tugged at his nose making him want to sneeze. How could humans stand such unclean air? Everything was so different here. Even Kat was different with her camouflage. Her now plain back looked grotesque without her wings. Sure, Kat's mannerisms were still there but it wasn't the same. Her aura still commanded respect yet Tim was afraid it fade in time. Tim had a sudden and deep yearning for home. Kat's emerald gaze met his.

_Flash_

Tim snapped out Saber's memory as the messenger turned her head away. "Saber!" Tim chose to ignore the fact that his voice sounded like a whine. "Warn me next time before you do that!"

"How did you expect her to answer?" The amused voice came from Tim's right.

Tim spun around to face Kat. "Not by taking over my mind!"

"You could've escaped if you wanted to, McOverreactor." Kat's voice while serious still held a touch of amusement.

Tim's eyes narrowed into a glare even as his chest felt like it was going to burst with pride. When Kat had said "you" she had meant that he could but not anyone else. Still Kat may have started the McNicknames before Tony; but, Tim's thoughts immediately jumped to Tony whenever one was brought up.

Kat laughed. "I forgot to mention we're moving."

That got Tim's mind off Tony. "To where?"

Kat's grin reminded Tim of an imp. "Tony's place."

Tim felt the blood rush out of his face. "Not DiNozzo."

"Course not." Tim breathed a sigh of relief.

Kat began to walk away Saber at her side. "Wait, who then?"

Kat turned back around. "Stark, who else?"

Tim put his head in his hands and groaned. He wondered what he had done to offend the universe. Somehow he doubted sending him to his ex-boyfriend's house was a thank you present.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony watched as yet another agent walked by. For the last hour countless agents had passed them with out a second glance. Even so, Tony had the distinct feeling they were being watched. It wouldn't have been so bad except boredom had set in a good 59 minutes ago.

A woman caught Tony's eye. Really, the only thing that made her different was the German shepherd that walked obediently by her side. Looking closer Tony noticed a sparkle of mischief in her eye. The woman caught his eye and smiled.

Much to Tony's surprise she walked towards them. "You must be the team from NCIS. I'm Agent Ekaterina Holmes."

Gibbs stood up. "I'm Special Agent Gibbs these are-"

"I know who you are." Agent Holmes cut Gibbs off. "Director Fury is preoccupied at the moment. However, you will be debriefing Mariah and I instead."

Gibbs glare sent chills down Tony's spine. "I'll only debrief the lead agents."

Agent Holmes held up three fingers. While she spoke he lowered them as she covered each point. "My partner and I are the lead agents. He has a prior commitment which he must attend to. Mariah and Nick are the only ones who have equal or greater stature than us. Anything else?"

"No," Gibbs ground out.

Agent Holmes turned and led the way to a conference room.

"Was there anything that struck you as unusual?" Agent Holmes sat across from Ducky and Abby. For some reason the dog lay by the door.

For a moment no one spoke. In the past ten minutes it had become increasingly obvious not only that S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn't read the reports but they were far from experienced investigators. Finally, Ducky spoke, "It wasn't the preliminary crime scene."

Agent Hill looked up from her notebook. "What makes you say that?"

"There was no blood at the crime scene," Abby piped up. Tony was pretty sure that was the only thing Abby had found. The brilliant forensic scientist's lab was shut down before any results came through.

Agent Hill made a note. "And how did Agent Foster die?"

Gibbs arched an eyebrow and Tony struggled to keep his mouth shut. _How do they not know?_

Agent Holmes answered though. "A bullet wound straight through the head. Most likely from a sniper rifle. Considering the wound the room should have been covered in blood."

Agent Hill's eye hardened slightly. "Have you gotten everything you need, _Agent_ Holmes?"

Agent Holmes went from relaxed to tense in less than an instant. "Yes I did. My answer is the same as it was before." She left the room without another word. Surprisingly the dog didn't follow her.

Agent Hill deflated almost imperceptibly as the other agent left. She took out five sheets from her folder and slid one in front each of the NCIS personal. "In front of you are forms that you will need to sign if you wish to continue on the case."

Even Gibbs' eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Will we be answering to her?" The marine growled.

Agent Hill shook her head. "Agent Holmes is working a different angle of the case. We will assign you two agents to you. I would suggest going through them if you need to deal with Agent Holmes."

"Why do you want us?" As far as Tony could tell all Agent Holmes needed was some slight direction. Anyways, S.H.I.E.L.D. had a reputation for keeping all problems self-contained.

Agent Hill let out a weary sigh. "We are too swamped. The longer this case goes on the more agents will die. K- Agent Holmes and her partner have been working their butts off trying to close this case. Unfortunately it is too big for just them to handle. The fact is we need the help and at the same time we can't take the risk of using our own."

Gibbs rose to his full height before speaking. "In other words you want us on the case so if an agent dies it's not one of your own."

Tony noticed a flash of anger pass through Agent Hill's eyes.

"No, so far the killer has only gone after S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. We're hoping that you will be able to crack the case _quickly_. Hopefully before anyone else dies."

"May we discuss this amongst ourselves?" Tony shot a grateful look to Ducky. While Gibbs had a point, Tony really had no wish to piss off an agency that could make all their lives hell.

"Of course, Doctor Mallard. Agent Rider will be right outside the door when you are done please let her know." Agent Hill opened the door before turning to the dog. "Saber, go find Agent Holmes."

The dog didn't move.

"Fine, go find Ekatrina."

Saber _slowly_ got up and then…. Stretched.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're trying to piss me off. Kat, now _go_." Saber managed to look smug as she padded out of the room.

Gibbs' raised one eyebrow while the other NCIS personal exchanged bemused glances.

Ducky broke the silence. "This is the only way to keep the case."

"And they admitted they need us," Tony added.

"All of those poor agents…" Abby's voice trailed off.

"It will be fun-" everyone just looked at him. "Not that dying agents is fun. Seeing the inner workings of a top secret organization-"

"Mr. Palmer I suggest you stop talking now," Ducky interrupted Palmer.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. "How many damn forms do we have to sign?"


End file.
